Under One Roof
by Sin of Love
Summary: When Nepeta and her life long crush move into the same house because of a situation she can't get out of, will her life change? Or be forever the same? ((Sorry I suck a summaries .-.))
1. Wait, WHAT?

_**Hey everyone! You might have read my last story, "The Light of a Moon Lit Breeze". Well, I'm back with a new story that is KatNep. This is my OTP and I've wanted to write it forever. Please R&R! Enjoy~!**_

_**Side note: Ancestors are the parents. Diana=Disciple, Kenton= Signless, etc.**_

* * *

Nepeta P.O.V

I opened my eyes. The constant beeping woke me from my sleep. I sat up looked around and yawned then hit the dismiss button on my alarm clock. Today was my first day at Sburb High School, so I got out my new school uniform. A white blouse with a black tie and black skirt with white thigh highs along with black flats. Though, you do get to spice up your outfit a little. You get to put a little iron on symbol on them. I chose the Leo sign on the tie. For some odd reason, my family and I have always felt drawn to that sign. It doesn't help that we're all born as Leo's as well. I quickly put on my uniform, brushed my hair, brushed my teeth, and grabbed my blue head band that had a kitty face on it and put on before heading downstairs to eat breakfast. I would wear my blue hat, but hat's aren't allowed in school.

I walked into the kitchen and pulled out a bowl, my favorite cereal and some milk. I then heard humming and I turned around to see mom happier than usual. She was smiling, giggling and humming the whole time while doing the dishes. I looked over to Meulin, who shrugged knowing by my face expression what I'm confused about. I made my bowl of cereal and sat by Meulin and started eating.

"Oh! Girls! I have something to tell yooouu~" mom said smiling and giggling.

"What is it mom?" Meulin said. Meulin is deaf but it happened when her boyfriend fell asleep and had a nightmare, resulting in him screaming so loud that she went deaf. Although she's deaf she remembered how pronounce words and she learned how to read lip. And as another result he lost his voice. So now, in a way, they complete each other.

"Well~. You two know about that man I've been seeing?" We both nodded. "Well, you two are going to meet him at dinner tonight! He also has two sons your ages! Isn't that exciting?" She said happy as can be.

"Now that I think about it. His sons are going to the same school as you two do. One of them is actually becoming a freshmen today, like you Nepeta" she said with a smile.

"Well, who are they?" I asked a little cheerful.

"Nah-uh! You'll see that for yourself tonight" she giggled.

Meulin and I looked at each other with disappointment trying to think who it could be. Meulin grabbed her copy of the house key. We said our bye's to our mom and left for the bus stop. We waited about 10 minutes and when the bus arrived we climbed on to the already crowded bus. I sat next to my best friend for 13 years, Equius Zahhak; while Meulin sat next to his older brother, who was also her best friend, Horuss Zahhak. Our families have always been somewhat close. Equius and I chatted for a while until we arrived at the high school.

Equius walked me to my first period class, which was Reading. I didn't mind reading really. After all, my mom was a journalist. She worked for someone named Kenton something. I forgot his lat name but he's supposedly famous in the writing business. He's often known for his wisdom to others and fights against higher corporations for some odd reason.

I walked into my class room and said bye to Equius as he walked to his. I took my seat and looked around the class froom for familiar faces. I saw Sollux, Karkat, and Aradia hanging out around Karkat's desk. I thought I might as well say "Hi". I got up from my desk and went over there.

"Hey guys!" I said cheerfully.

"Hello Nepeta" Aradia said back smiling.

"'Thup Nep?" Sollux greeted.

"Hi." Karkat said irritated. After that they continued with their conversation.

"Hey KK, what do you thay to going to my houthe after thchool for thome video gameth?" Sollux asked with his lisp.

"Ugh, I can't. Old man is having Kankri and me meet his lady friend and her family today. I have no idea why now of all times or who the hell it is but he said I have to go" he told us, even more irritated than before.

_Could it be? Could his dad be the... No, that would be ridiculous! _I thought to myself. There'd be no way Karkat's dad and my mom would be dating. The rest of the conversation was normal until the last bell rang and we all took our seats.

"Good morning class. Welcome to English class. I am Ms. Dinet. This class room has 3 simple rules. 1. Do not talk while I'm talking. 2. Do not disturb or disrupt the class room. 3. Respect me and I'll respect you is that understood?" We all nodded and the class room went on about what we're were going to do this year and a couple of school rules we had to follow. After first period, it was Science, Gym, and Math and then we headed to lunch. As I scanned the area for a seat to find I saw my group. Karkat, Gamzee, Sollux, Aradia, John and Dave. Equius didn't sit over here since he belonged to the jock group, but we were still close. I sat by Karkat and pulled out my lunch and started eat while listening to their conversation.

"Hey there Catsis." I heard Gamzee say to me. I jumped, still being a bit wary over Gamzee and what happened in the 7th grade. Even though it was an accident and he didn't mean to do it, I still jump at the sound of honking horn or his voice.

"Oh, hey Gamzee" I said as cheerfully as possible.

"Is there something wrong with your wrist sister?" He asked with that high smile of his. I looked down and noticed I was rubbing my right wrist without realizing it.

"Oh! Yea, haha" I laughed it off. Gamzee had no memory of what happened. I looked up at him and he smiled at me and then turned to Karkat.

"Hey, best bro, what do ya feel about hanging out this afternoon?" He asked with a slur.

Karkat sighed, "Gamzee, I told you this a million times, I can't. I have to meet my dad's girlfriend or some stupid shit like that" Karkat grumbled.

"Aww, who is the lucky lady?" Gamzee asked with a smile spread wide across his face.

"I don't know, her name is Dianna or some shit like that. I have no idea about the last name. All I know is that her kids go to this school too" once I heard the name Dianna, I knew it was mom.

"Hey, Karkitty" I said cautiously.

"1. Don't call me Karkitty, 2. What the fuck do you want?" He said irritated.

"What's your dad's name?" I really hope it's not him..

"Kenton, why?" _Oh shit..._

"Oh, no reason, hahaha.." I nervously laughed, "Uhm, I'll see you guys later!" I quickly finished up my lunch and went to where Meulin was sitting. I tapped on her shoulder so she'd turn around. She turned her head and saw me then smiled.

"Sup sis! What brings you here?" She asked with a grin.

"Um, I need to talk to you in private.." I said whispering.

"Whispering can be very triggering you know" Kankri spoke up.

"You're triggering!" I said back to him. I grabbed Meulin's hand and ran off to the girls bathroom.

"What's all this about?" She asked fairly confused.

"I think our mom is dating Karkat's and Kankri's dad" I hand signed to her not wanting anyone to hear. She gasped.

"Why do you think such a thing?" She signed back.

"Karkitty was talking about he had to do a date thing with his parent like we do!" I signed frantically.

"So?" She signed.

"He said her name was Dianna! And his dad's name is Kenton. Those two know _and _work with each other!" I signed.

"Oh shit..." She said out loud shock. Meulin and I were nervous the rest of the day. On our way home we sat on the bus together. Horuss and Equius asked us what was wrong and we signed to them what was wrong. They both nodded understanding why we were upset. Me, having a _crush _on Karkat, and Meulin being somewhat enemies with Kankri, we were equally hoping our suspicions weren't true.

When we got home mom told me and Meulin to change out of our school cloths and into something nice.

I put on a strap-less, knee-length, olive-green dress that had a lighter olive-green ribbon just below the breast line. I also put on some light olive-green eye shadow; along with some black eye liner. I wasn't really the one to wear heavy make up, or make up at all unless a special occasion like this one. Afterwords, I put on black flats.

I went down stairs to see my mom and Meulin ready as well. Meulin wore an olive-green strap-less that went to her ankles and had a black ribbon that had a bow on the side. While mom had a black halterneck dress that went right above the ankle with a slit through the side that went up to her mid-thigh; and sprinkled around the bottom was small olive-green dots making them look more like stars in a night sky. When we all were ready to go, we all got in the car and started driving to the restaurant where we were meeting mom's boyfriend and his family. When we reached our destination, Meulin and I walked side by side, praying that it wasn't the Vantas's.

When we walked in mom went to the desk and told them the reserved spot for Lejion's and she whispered the other last name. She then looked back to us and giggled. We were led by the waitress into a room that was reserved for the occasion. When we reached the room the walls were black and the lights on the wall were white, making the room seem somewhat heart warming. When I looked to the table my suspicion was true.

Karkat was sitting there with a suit on that had a red undone tie. He lowered his eyes down to the table in shock and face palmed. Kankri looked us up and down then signed to us "#TW" so he didn't get in trouble for actually saying it. I then looked to mom who was already hugging Kenton, Karkat and Kankri's dad. After they released mom looked to me and Meulin.

"Don't just stand there, come and sit down!" She giggled. Meulin and I sat together, me across from Karkat and Meulin across from Kankri. Mom and Kenton held hands across the table.

Then they nodded at each other and looked to us. Kenton was the first to speak, "Okay, the reason we're meeting all of you guys here today is becaus-"

"Shhh, I want to tell them!" Mom giggled to him.

"Fine, fine" he chuckled.

"Okay. well," she grinned, "You all know Kenton and I have been dating for quiet a while now" _oh no.. _"And we decided" _no, no, no, no, no.. _"To get married" _FUCK __  
_

"WAIT." Karkat yelled.

"WHAT?!" I yelled after him.

_This... this will not end well..._

* * *

_**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed the story! Please review and if you have any questions or anything you'd like to say. Until next time!**_


	2. Oh Brother, Literally

**_Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed that last chapter. Hehe. Here's this one, please enjoy._**

* * *

Nepeta P.O.V

I sat there awkwardly in my chair. _My crush is going to be my... my... s-step brother?! _ I was dazed in thoughts and about how awkward this situation would be.. _  
_

"And, we're all moving in together!" Kenton said with a smile on his face. I banged my face to the table repeatedly, unsure what to do. Meulin started to do the same.

"So, when we get home, you two start packing because we're moving into a different house than we are in now!" Mom said with the same smile Kenton had._ Dear lord, what did I do to deserve this, of all things? Why? Just.. Why? _

The rest of the night was them chatting away about how fun it will be and how much of a good time we'll have together as a family. After that was done and over with, Meulin and I didn't speak a word on the way home. I went straight to my room and so did Meulin. I put on my pajama's and went straight to sleep. I just wanted to forget this...

The next day at school was awkward. Meulin and I sat next to each other again. Horuss and Equius were worried again. I wrote a note to Equius on what happened and his jaw dropped and the he showed Horuss. Horuss made this weird horse sound that made him sound really upset. Meulin cracked a smile at the noise he made and so did I. Horuss and Equius started doing horse noises to make us laugh, and it did.

When we got to school, Equius walked me to class like yesterday and we parted ways when we reached my first period. My eye's met with Karkat's. We both blushed and then looked away. I took my seat and didn't really talk to anyone that day, until lunch.

"Hey, Nep" Karkat surprisingly walked me to our table and told me to sit next to him. He was blushing like an idiot, I probably was to, but why was he?...

We took our seats as I pulled out my lunch, even though I really didn't feel like eating. Then I looked up and Karkat was turned towards me, kind of... glaring...

"U-Uhm... Yes?" I said nervously.

"So... We're basically step brother and sister now... Right?" He said with a bluntly.

"Uh, yea, I guess so.." I told him.

"Does that mean you get my last name?" He asked. _It's not like I already wrote "Nepeta Vantas" all over the inside of my journal already. _

"Uhm, I'm not to sure. I guess we'll find out after the wedding." I told him, really unsure about what he asked. He shrugged.

"What's this about a wedding?" It was Terezi Pyrope. Karkat's crush and ex.

"It's none of you're damn business!" He told her.

"Hey guys! Oh come on. You two can tell me. Did Nepeta finally come forward with her feelings?" I jumped and shook my head at Terezi violently. Not like she could see me.

"What do you mean?" He asked with a confused look.

"Oh, well never mind then. Talk to you two later!" She left with a grin on her face.

"What was she talking about?" Karkat asked.

"O-Oh, nothing. Just Terezi being Terezi. Heheheheh..." I told him, laughing awkwardly. He gave me one last suspicious look before eating the rest of his lunch and I did the same.

I got on the bus and sat next to Equius. We talked until my stop. Meulin and I got off and headed to our rooms like usual. I kept packing until around 8 to 9 o'clock. I took a shower, got ready for bed and then fell asleep instantly.

The next morning was normal like always. Got ready, went on the bus, sat next to Equius, Equius walked me to class. All that. I walked into class and took my seat. I sighed and looked around the room, when my eye's met with Karkats, again. I quickly looked away, probably blushing like an idiot. That's when Aradia came up to my desk.

"Hey Nepeta" she said with a smile.

"Oh, hello Aradia" I smiled back.

"Both you and Karkat have been acting strange since Monday. Is there something wrong?" She asked concerned.

"O-oh. W-well.." I thought about whether I should tell her or not. Aradia was pretty trust worthy and a good friend... "Well. I'll tell you but you can't tell anyone else, or tell Karkat you know." I whispered to her.

"Oh, I won't tell. I'll be as quiet as the dead" she said with a small giggle. _What is with her and dead things? _

"Well... Karkitty and I are going to be... Uhm.. Step-brother and Step-Sister... Along with Kankri being my Step-Brother and Meulin being their Step-Sister..." I whispered as quietly as I could. She gasped loudly, causing the class room to turn heads. "Shhh!" I griped at her.

'B-but don't you have a crush on Karkat?" She asked worried.

"Well, yea. But I guess this is going how things are going to be from now on.." I told her with a sigh. She patted me on the shoulder. Then I heard footsteps behind us. It was Karkat.

"So. Uhm. Nepeta, can I talk to you for a second?" He then looked at Aradia, "In private?" Aradia nodded and then left.

"So, what was Terezi talking about yesterday?" He asked confused.

"Oh, like I said that was nothing. I promise" I nervously laughed.

"Nepeta, that wasn't nothing. Now tell me, I am you 'brother' now" he put quotes around the brother part. _I want to be more than a sister to you..._

"Karkitty, I promise, it was nothing" I lied.

"Fine. I'll ask Terezi then," my eye's widened.

I sighed, "Fine then, but don't act awkward afterwords" I told him. He looked at me confused and shrugged, then walked away. _This is not good..._

Karkat P.O.V.

After first period my classes were normal. But at lunch I went to find Terezi. I saw her sitting by the cool kids. Vriska, Kanaya, Feferi, Eridan, and Tavros. Tavros wasn't cool at all, but Vriska made him sit there. I felt kind of bad for him. I ignored it anyways and went up to Terezi.

"Hey, Terezi, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked. The whole table looked up at me.

"Well, sure Karkles" she crackled and then followed me to the hallway.

"What you said yesterday. With the whole Nepeta feelings thing. What did you mean?" I asked. She laughed.

"Karkles, I may be blind, but I'm not that blind. No one is" she laughed again.

"What do you mean" I was loosing some of my patience.

"Hmmm. Did she give you permission that you can ask me and I could tell?" She grinned.

"Yes, now tell me" I lied..

"She likes you Karkles!" She started laughing, "Not in the friendly way. But in the way we used to be!" She kept laughing,"Well, now you know. Don't screw it up, Karkles." She left back into the lunch room while a grin wide upon her face._ Nepeta... likes me?... _ I stood there dumbfounded.

Unable to speak or move; only staring at the ground. Then I felt someone looking at me. I slowly turned to see Nepeta looking at me behind a corner. She gasped when I looked at her and went back into the lunch room. I followed her but she was sitting with the jocks, and me being part of the non-popular a.k.a punching bag group, I didn't bother her.

Nepeta P.O.V

_I can't believe Terezi told him! I can't really blame her since he did lie to her, but still.. _I was scared to death of what Karkat would think of me. He lost his patience enough with me just being me, and now I was his sister along with him knowing how I feel? He's probably not going to talk to me at all. I sighed. _Oh well... _

After school, I ad Equius come over to help me pack and so I could tell him what happened. Equius may be one of the most wisest people I know, but he himself didn't know what to do in this situation. After a while of packing, it got late so he went home. I didn't get much sleep, to worried about what was going to happen next..

The next morning I woke up to the smell of fresh pancakes. I smiled lightly. _At least I get a nice sweet breakfast today. _I got dressed and walked down stairs and ate my breakfast. Meulin and I walked to the bus stop after words. I took a seat next to Equius with a sweet smile on my face. We talked about random things until we got to the school. Equius walked me to class like usual. When I walked into the class room, I blinked. And in that time someone grabbed my arm and took me out of the class room. I gasped and was gently placed against the wall. The person who took me out of the class room in front of me. I opened my eyes a blinked. I looked slightly up to see Karkat. He was lightly blushing and had the sour expression he's famous for.

"I have to ask you something" he said looking me straight in the eye. I blushed like an idiot.

"What is it Karkitty?" I asked, trying be play it cool and act normal.

"Do you like me?" He asked. His candy red eyes staring into my olive green ones. Sure, his eyes were an odd and rare color at most, but that was one of the things I loved about him.

"I-..." I didn't know exactly what to say. I had no true words to express how I felt. At that moment the bell rang.

"Shit" he muttered under his breath. He grabbed my hand and took me to the secluded teachers would last think of. The Janitors closet.

"Okay, no one should find us here" he stated, looking out the small window which was the only thing that provided light.

"Now, answer my question" he demanded. I closed my eyes.

"Yes" I said it quick. He sighed and then grumbled something.

"A-and I know we can't have that sort of relationship, since ya know, the marriage thing. S-so if you can ju-" I was interrupted by a kiss. My eye's shot wide open unsure what to do. I was shaking, my heart was going 5,000 miles an hour, my palms started to sweat, my thoughts overflowing and my face over heating. I was scared to move but something in me made the decision to close my eyes and kiss back. Karkat and I. We kissed. Not sexually. Not intensely. But sweet and kind. That kiss lasted until the bell rang and we parted. I opened my eyes and saw him blushing horribly. I smiled at him.

"We should probably get to the next class before we're caught" I chuckled.

"Oh... uhm.. yea.." He spoke quietly and opened the door and we both left the janitors closet.

When it came around lunch, Karkat and I couldn't look at each other with out blushing outrageously.

Karkat P.O.V

_Why the hell did I kiss her? What came over me? I don't even have those type of feelings for her.. Do I?... _I couldn't look at Nepeta without blushing like an idiot. I sighed to myself. The rest of the day was me trying to avoid eye contact with her. Hell, I couldn't look at myself without having a thousand questions enter my mind.

Nepeta P.O.V

_**(Time Skip)**_

It's been a few weeks since me and Karkat have kissed and we haven't spoken a word. But today was a Saturday and my sister and mom were finally moving into the new house. Along with Karkat... Kanrki... and.. Kenton. I sighed and kept loading the boxes into the truck. _And along with all the other things involving the Vantas family... This will not go well..._

* * *

**_Hey guys! I hoped you liked the chapter, I will try my best to get the next chapter up soon! See you next time! _**


	3. Ignore the Feeling

_**Hey guys, sorry for taking so long. I've been kind of busy. But here's the next chapter. Enjoy! **_

* * *

Nepeta P.O.V

It's been about 2 weeks since me and Karkat kissed and ever since that day we haven't spoken a word to one another.. but today... Today is the day we all move into our new house. _Well. Seeing Karkat for more than 8 hours like as school?... This will be awkward..._

I finished putting our last box into the moving truck and shut the back of it. I ran to our other car and got inside. I waited for Meulin to get in the car and drive since mom had to drive the truck that carried our things. We drove off to the new house.

"So are mew excited to see our new house?" Meulin said, with glee yet disappointment. She looked over at me and I put up my thumb at a medium.

"Oh? Why is that?" She glanced at me again when we hit a red light.

"I'll tell you after we unpack" I quickly signed to her. She nodded her head in agreement.

I looked out the window and looked at the car next to us. It was Vantas's car. I blinked continuously at the car. Sure, I was in the front seat but Karkat was in the back sat of his car because Kankri had something sitting next to him in the passenger side. Karkat looked out his window and saw me. We once again looked in each others eye's. We both blushed and looked down, but then we looked back up at each other. I saw him mouth a couple words. I gave him a confused look at to what he said. He looked around and then began to write on something, or what looked to be writing. He then put the paper to the window.

"I'm sorry"

I blinked and looked for a piece of paper and a pen. When I found one of each I wrote out my reply.

"I forgive you"

Then the light turned green, Meulin and Kankri started driving. I waited until we arrived at the house when Karkat and Kankri arrived afterwords. I looked at Karkat and he looked at me. He then walked up to me.

"We'll talk about it later" I blushed and nodded my head. Then we started to bring the boxes inside. Mom and "dad" showed us our new rooms as well. Kankri, Meulin, Karkat and I all had our own floor. My room next to Meulin's, across from Karkat, and Kankri across from Meulin making him diagonally across from me. After unpacking the whole house we put all our own stuff into our own rooms and started to unpack our stuff. My door was closed, all of ours was, including Kankri's. After unpacking a majority of my stuff I laid on my cold covers when I heard a knock at my door. I got up and opened it, it was Kankri.

"Oh, hello Kankitty" I said as cheerful as I could.

"Hello yourself Nepeta," he then pulled out a notepad, "Since we are to be new brother and sister I want you to tell e all your triggers so I do not upset you in the least."

"Oh, okay. I guess" I shrugged.

"Also, since you are his fellow classmate, I've been curious to ask: Why has Karkat been so upset and odd lately?"

"I don't know what you mean.."

"He's been quiet and no outbreaks. The strangest of all is that he actually listens to my lectures. Do you know why?"

"Well, no, I don't think so" _Yes, I do..._

"Okay, now, if you would do me a quick favor and write your triggers on this sheet of paper" he then pulled a please of paper from his notepad, "I would be very grateful" he handed me the paper.

I took it, "Of coarse. You have a good night now" I shut the door in his face. I put my back to the door and slid to the floor put the paper against my face. _Of coarse I know why he's acting that way... _

Deeply concentrated in my thoughts, I was interrupted by another knock on my bedroom door. I opened it quickly to expect Kankri.

"Kankri, I'm not in the mood for-" I looked up, "Oh.. Karkitty..."

"Uh... Hi... Can I come in?"

"Oh.. Uh... Sure.." he walked in and shut the door behind him. I went and sat on my bed waiting for him to say something. There was an awkward silence.

"Nepeta, I-"

"It's okay Karkat... If you wanted it to be a one time thing it can be.. I... I understand..." I looked to the floor holding in tears.

"But Nepeta... I don't want it to be a one time thing..." I looked at him.

"You... You don't?" I stared at him.

"I.. I don't know.. I mean.. When I kissed you.. It felt natural and... I was happy. I'm not quiet sure how I feel about you. I mean. You're pretty, sweet, kind, and just every guy would want in a girl... But I don't know if I'm the right one for you.." he looked up at me. He walked toward me and bent down and looked down into my eyes as I looked into his, "You... You deserve better.."

My cheeks were probably burning red, but I looked deep into his eyes. He was serious.

"You idiot" he looked at me with shock, "If I deserved someone better, I would've chose them already, right? Just because you don't think you're special doesn't mean I don't. Karkat, you are one of my joys in life, a-and even though were brother and sister now, I don't think that is ever going to change" I smiled at him. He blushed a deep red. I closed my eyes a and slowly leaned in, and as I expected we kissed. We kissed for a long time and we both were enjoying it... Until... the door swung open..

We immediately turned out heads. It was Kankri... His mouth was wide open but didn't say a word. He then closed his mouth and then closed the door after a few second of awkwardness.

"I-... I should probably leave" I nodded and then he turned to me, "S-see you later"

I put a small quiet reply, "Bye."

I couldn't sleep at all that night... What am I going to do?...

* * *

**_Hey guys! Sorry for such the long wait, I've been sorta busy. I hope you liked this chapter and hopefully I can give you next chapter soon. Bye bye for now!_**


	4. Don't Show, Don't Tell

_**Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please R&R.**_

* * *

Karkat P.O.V

_Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit... Not good, not good, not good, NOT GOOD. Knowing Kankri he'll run his fucking mouth. Damn it! _I headed towards Kankri's room, which had "Trigger Warning" signs all over it. I hesitantly knocked on the door which was greeted by a small, "Who is it?"

"Oh... Um.. It's Karkat" I said quietly through the door. I looked behind me to make sure no one was there, and in that time I was forcefully yanked into the room quickly. I was thrown onto the bed and I quickly sat back up, "What the hell?!"

"SH! You mister have a lot of explaining to do! Why were you and our dear sister so close to one another? Why, out of all things, KISS HER?!" I looked at him. I've never seen him so upset.

"Look, I'll tell you but you have to promise not to tell anyone! _Especially _mom and _dad_" I told him sternly. He nodded in agreement. I sighed and told everything. From the beginning, to the closet kiss, to now. His mouth was popped open after I finished the story.

"Okay, so wait, wait, wait, wait. You fell in love with our sister, and persist to have that sort of relationship with her?" I could tell he was upset due to the fact he was talking faster than usual.

"Well. Technically she's not our _real _sister. But to answer you're question, I guess so" I put bluntly. He sighed and started to rub his temples, meaning he was in deep thought. After a few seconds he lowered his hands and looked at me.

"Look, I'll let your relationship with Nepeta go on and I won't say a word" I sighed in relief, "Under one condition" I glanced up. "You will not tell anyone about... You know..." I chuckled and nodded my head.

"You got a deal. You're secret relationship with Damara is safe with me!" I chuckled again and he blushed lightly. I remembered when I caught them sneaking Damara through his window so they hang out since our dad didn't approve of her at all.

After a while more of talking about school and other things, I left his room actually being grateful for once of having a big brother like him. I headed back to my room without a worry in the world and decided to pester my other friends. I logged in to see I had two messages; one from Terezi and another from Gamzee. I decided to check Gamzee's first.

~terminallyCapricious is pestering carcinoGeneticist~

"HeY bRo! I gOtTa TeLl YoU a SeCrEt :O)"

"BrO? aRe YoU tHeRe?"

"OH MY FUCKING GOD, WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW?"

"WeLl, I gOt SoMe MoThErFuCkIn NeWs I tHiNk YoU'd LiKe To HeAr"

"AND WHAT THE EVER LOVING FUCK WOULD I WANT TO KNOW ABOUT?"

"A cRuSh I hAvE :O) i CaNt TeLl YoU wHo, BuT hOw ShOuLd I aSk HeR oUt?"

"FUCK, I DON'T KNOW. WRITE HER A LOVE LETTER AND BRING HER SOME OF HER FAVORITE FLOWERS OR SOME SHIT"

"OkAy, ThAnKs BrO :O)"

~terminallyCapricious ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist~

_Well, good luck on who ever the fuck he likes._ I clicked on Terezi's messages.

~gallowsCalibrator is pestering carcinoGeneticist~

"K4RKL3S! 1 H4V3 TO T4444LK TO YOU! :]"

"OBVIOUSLY. WHAT DID YOU WANT TEREZI"

"H3H3 W3LL, 1 H4V3 SOM3TH1NG TO T3LL YOU, BUT 1 WOULD R4TH3R T3LL YOU 1N PERSON, SO HOW 4BOUT M33TING UP 4FTER SCHOOL 4T TH3 P4RK?"

"UH, SURE?"

"OK4Y, TH3N 1TS S3TTL3D! M33T Y4 TH3N!"

~gallowsCalibrator ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist~

_Well... That was weirder than Gamzee's..._ I saw I got a message from Kanaya, but I figured that was enough weirdness for one night and go to bed.

Nepeta P.O.V

After Karkat left the room I plopped on to my bed blushing like an idiot. I stared up at my ceiling. _Did... Did he really mean the things he said?..._ I was broken out of my thought by the vibration of my phone. I turned it on to see it was...

* * *

_**And I'm going to stop here for tonight. I know you'll hate me but that what comes with the job. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! See you later!**_


	5. This This Will Be Awakward

_**Welcome to another chapter of Under One Roof! Please enjoy the chapter!**_

* * *

Nepeta P.O.V.

It was Kanaya. I smiled a bit and answered to her pesters.

~grimAuxiliatrix is pestering arsenicCatnip~

"Hello Nepeta."

":33 hello!"

"How Are You Tonight Nepeta?"

":33 i am purrfect"

"That's Good. Nepeta, I Have Something Quiet Important To Discuss With You."

":00 oh? and what would that be?"

"Well. It's Just, I've Heard A Rumor I Think You Should Be Aware Of."

My stomach turned.

":00 what rumor would that be?"

"It Turns Out That-"

-grimAuxiliatrix Disconnected-

I stared at the screen. I shrugged and put my phone in it's charger and turned it off. _I wonder what Kanaya was going to say..._

I was about to pester her until my mom called all of us down for dinner. I opened Meulin's door to tell her. I had my eye's closed as I walked towards her bed then opened my eyes. I saw her on top of Kurloz's lap kissing him and him kissing back. Kurloz looked at me and we stared for a couple minutes before I slowly backed out of the room and closed the door and walked downstairs while my face was a deep red. _Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god..._

"Nepeta, where's Meulin?" My mom asked.

"Oh, she's sleeping!" I said quickly before turning to the dinner table, "Oh look, food! Come on let's go eat, I'm starving!" I told her changing the subject quickly. She looked at me funny and then shrugged walking towards the dinner table.

I sat at the table before everyone else started coming down too. After Kankri and Karkat came down I heard more footsteps knowing it was Meulin. I looked at Meulin and she looked at me blushing. I smiled and shook my head. As everyone else sat down at the dinner table we bowed our heads in prayer. Although, Meulin was in a completely different religion that Kurloz introduced her to. She hasn't told mom yet of coarse but I didn't have much of a problem with it. We all started eating when mom spoke to Meulin by signing to her.

"Honey, what's on your cheek?" She signed to her. I looked at Meulin and realized she had some grey make up on her face. She touched the spot mom was pointing at and wiped some of it off. She looked at it and her yes widened and she blushed.

"O-oh, yea. Hehe, I was trying to see what Kurloz's make up would look like on me! Hehe.." she spoke. I looked at her and smirked, she smiled in response.

"Wait, Kurloz. Isn't that the Betty Crocker industry's CCEO son?" Kenton spoke up.

My mom sighed, "Well, yes. But I don't think he really cares about his fathers business. Same goes for Gamzee" I tensed up at his name.

Even though it happened years ago I still remember it vividly. The woods, Gamzee ran out of medication. Equius on the ground and Gamzee standing above him. Strangling him with the broken bow and the arrow in his knee. Me hiding out in the closet. I jumped out to catch him off guard when he grabbed my wrist and snapped it like a twig. Him beating me with large legs of a broken chair. The next week him completely forgetting what happened. I started rubbing my wrist unconsciously. I noticed it and I shook my head.

I felt like I was being stared at and I looked around the table. Mom and Kenton were still deep into the conversation. Karkat was eating his food quietly for once and avoiding eye contact with anyone. Meulin was eating her food fast, probably to get back to Kurloz as soon as possible. And then I noticed it was Kankri. He was looking at me suspiciously. He looked at me then Karkat and then back to me. He gave me one final glare before finishing his food. I quickly ate and went back up stairs to my room to sleep. I checked my phone one last time before going to bed. I had one message, from Gamzee.

Karkat P.O.V

I woke up and started to get ready. After last night, Nepeta couldn't look at each other without blushing. After getting ready I walked down stairs to see dad making breakfast along with my new mom. I looked closely and they looked cute together. I wasn't much as of a shipper, but my RomComs taught me one or two things, and the relationship between them was meant to be. I snapped out of my thoughts and continued down the steps. I walked into the kitchen and and sat at the little bar we would sit at for breakfast.

"Good Morning!" My dad said cheerfully.

"Yea, hi" I said with my normal aggravated voice. I put my bag on the floor and heard footsteps come down the stairs. It was Nepeta. I blushed slightly and looked away.

"Good mewrning mom!" She giggled.

"Well. She sure is _your_ daughter" my dad joked.

"Oh be quiet, and good mewrning too mew too Nepeta" she smiled at my dad.

I looked at Nepeta and she looked at me. We blushed and then looked away from each other. After Nepeta, Meulin, Kankri and I ll finished eating we left for the bus stop. When the bus came we all got on. I sat next to Gamzee while Kankri sat next to Porrim. Meulin sat next to Kurloz and Horrus sat in the seat in front of them. Nepeta sat next to Equius, who probably hated me with a deep, deep passion. I talked to Gamzee for a while who was a blushing and stuttering mess.

"Dude, what the fuck is up with you? You're acting like a high school love struck teenage girl" I told him.

"Well. You motherfucking see. I'm going to ask out my crush today" he blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"And who the fuck would that be?"

"Cat-Sis.." he blushed harder.

_Oh shit... _

* * *

**_Hey guys! I know the ending of this chapter was sort of expected since I put so much foreshadowing than I would've liked to. But I'm somewhat pleased with this chapter. Hope you guys like the next one! _**


	6. Didn't Know This Was Coming

_**Hey guys! I hope you guys enjoyed that last chapter! So here's this one, enjoy!**_

* * *

Nepeta P.O.V.

I got onto the bus and went straight to Equius, right after having an awkward glaring contest with Kurloz. _Things are going to be awkward from now on..._ I sat next to Equius who was talking about Aradia, his crush. He's liked her since the 5th grade and he was finally mustering up the courage to ask her out. Aradia was pretty and kind, although, everyone knew she had a thing for Sollux even though he's been going on and off with Feferi and Eridan. It's complicated. But she didn't mind though because they were best friends none the less. When we arrived to the school I went straight to my first period and sat at my desk. I looked around. Karkat was talking to Sollux and Aradia. I took out my sketch book and began to draw random pairings. I didn't draw anything in particular just random pairings from anime or manga. When class started it was boring, like always. All of them were like that. After 4th period we had lunch but I needed to go to my locker first before anything.

I made my way towards my locker when I noticed Gamzee standing there. He looked nice. He had a white dress shirt, a black dress coat and a tie. Along with black dress pants and shoes. He didn't even have his make up on, showing the three claw scars I gave to him. He didn't know that of coarse, everyone told him he was scratched by a cat. I looked at him up and down then began walking to my locker.

"Hey Gamzee" I said with a cheerful smile.

"Oh.. Um.. H-hey Cat-Sis" he stuttered and started rubbing the back of his neck. As one hand rubbed behind his neck, another was behind his back, holding something.

"What do mew have behind mewr back?" I asked with my cat puns. No one can resist the power of the cat puns. He blushed harder and revealed a bouquet full of my favorite flowers, Green Daylily's and White Roses. I looked at him and then back at the flowers.

"Th-they're for you!" He handed them to me and then left. I looked at the bouquet and looked back up at him, blushing a little. He looked at me and smiled awkwardly, and then took off to lunch. I stared as he left. Does... Does he really like me?... I looked at the flowers again. _So that's why he asked for my favorite type of flowers..._

I headed to lunch with the flowers in hand. _I wonder how Karkat will rea-... _

Karkat P.O.V.

It was a pretty normal day so far. I was heading to lunch when Gamzee ran past me not saying a word, but I shrugged it off. I continued heading to lunch when Terezi stopped in front of me.

"Hey Karkles!" She grinned.

"Yea, hi. What did you want?" I asked agitated.

"Wellll. I've been thinking lately aaand I can't wait for the park so I'll say it here"

_What is this all abou-... _Next thing I knew I was kissing Terezi... I didn't know what to do. She's been my crush since the 5th grade. We even dated once. She parted from me.

"I was thinking we should get back together!" She grinned at me again. I didn't speak. I looked behind me, feeling something was instantly wrong. I saw her staring with heart broken eyes and clutching onto what looked to be flowers, Nepeta...

Nepeta P.O.V.

I stood there speechless. Clutching tightly to the flowers, I slowly backed away as Karkat saw me. I backed away and ran to the Girls Bathroom with flowers in hand. I held onto the flowers tightly and sobbed. I ran into a stall and slid to the floor, crying into the bouquet when I opened my eyes to find a piece of paper. I lifted my head sniffling and took out the paper.

"_MeEt Me At ThE pArK aFtEr ScHoOl, I'lL bE WaItInG. :O)" _

I read the words and smiled a bit and made up my mind... I'm going to go...

Karkat P.O.V.

I looked back to Terezi, filled rage and anger. But I couldn't, shouldn't, blame Terezi. She didn't know, nobody had known about Nepeta and I, well, except for Kankri.

"Look, Terezi, if I sort out a few things then maybe, but not right now" I told her straight up and left. I went and sat at my table and looked around for Nepeta who wasn't there. I looked at Gamzee who was dazing off and smiling like an idiot. I sighed heavily.

"What's wrong best friend?" Gamzee spoke, hearing my sigh. I looked up at him. _It's not his fault either. He doesn't know about it. _

"It's nothing don't worry about it. Do you think you can hang out after school?"

"I motherfucking can't bro, sorry. I gotta go to the park for reasons of my own" he smiled with a grin this time.

"Oh, what the fuck would that be?"

"Can't tell ya brother. It's for my own purposes" I eyed him suspiciously then shrugged. _He was probably going there to get high or some shit. _

Nepeta P.O.V.

After school, I climbed onto the bus, with the flowers still in hand, and sat next to Meulin. Both Kurloz and Gamzee sat in front of us. Gamzee looked at me, surprised I kept the flowers. I smiled at Gamzee and he blushed and looked away. Meulin and Kurloz were both confused. I signed to Meulin where I was going after we got home. She nodded her head and started to talk to Kurloz. I thought of what I was going to change into when I got home and then Karkat came across my mind. We were living together... Well... This will be more awkward than it was with Kurloz when I caught him and my sister making out...

After I got home I got a vase and went straight to my room. I put the flowers in the vase that was now full of water, and set it on my windowsill.

Karkat P.O.V.

When I got on the bus I sat next to Kankri, who immediately started to lecture me. I watched Nepeta to see how upset she was. She was sitting with Meulin, who was sitting behind Kurloz and Gamzee. She held the flowers that were from before. I assumed that Gamzee was the one to give them to her. Then it hit me like a bus. He asked me advice to ask her out. _I fucked up my own relationship with out realizing it. _

"Shit..." I muttered, interrupting Kankri's lecture. He stopped speaking and looked me.

"Excuse me?" He said.

"SHIT MOTHERFUCKING DAMN IT!" I put my face down and took deep breaths trying to calm myself down.

"Karkat, are you okay. I know you normally use that type of language but this is just out of the blue"

"Just leave me alone right now Kankri..." He actually took the hint and shut up. I didn't know what I was going to do.

After we got home, Nepeta didn't even look at me. She acted like I wasn't even there. She went to her room after grabbing a vase for the flowers. After about 20 minutes I was about to knock on her door to talk to her when the door swung open. She was wearing a strapless olive-green blouse, along with a pair of jean shorts reaching her mid thigh. She wore black flats to finish it off. I noticed that she was wearing mascara and eye liner as well. Her hair was straightened but still a bit curly.

She gasped when she almost ran into me. She kept her head down and shoved me out of the way and headed down the steps. I followed her.

"Nepeta, wait, I can-"

"I'll be back soon" she yelled to the house. A couple of "okays" and "be careful" was spoken. She looked at me for the first time since we got home. Her eye's were filled with hurt and sadness. She turned away and messaged someone then left the house without another word.

* * *

_**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please R&R ^w^**_


	7. Mistakes at Bloom

_**Hello! Welcome to another chapter of Under One Roof! Please enjoy!**_

* * *

Nepeta P.O.V

I walked out of the house, desperately holding back tears. I walked off the porch and turned back and looked my house. I saw something moving on the write side so I quietly walked over there to look. I found Kurloz climbing up our house to get to my sister window. He saw me and we stared at each other for a couple seconds before I backed away and walked towards the park. _WHY IS IT I ALWAYS CATCH THEM? _

I continued walking to the park blushing. When I reached the park I found Gamzee leaning on the pole next to the swing sets. I approached him, blushing being a little nervous. He turned his head and saw me and his eyes lit up with joy.

"Hey Cat-sis! You came" he said with joy in his voice and happiness written across his face.

"Oh, hey Gamkitty! What did mew want to meet up here fur?" I asked. I already knew what he wanted. I was making up my mind of what I would say or react.

"I-I wanted to ask you.. Would you... Would you be my motherfuckin' girlfriend?" He asked, his face a deep red. I blushed and thought about what I would say. Then I remembered Karkat kissing Terezi. _He doesn't even want you. You should take this opportunity while it lasts... _My eye's widened in realization. I looked up at Gamzee who was still smiling and blushing like a fool. I smiled lightly at him.

"Yes"

I put my hands on his shoulder, getting on my toes. I reached up until his lips met mine.

Karkat P.O.V.

I clenched my fists when she left. _I'm such an idiot! _I grunted and didn't know what to do next. I thought and thought, and realized, I needed to go after her. I walked out the door, realizing I had no idea where she went. I went back in side and went into her room. I know it was bad of me to do so, but I needed to tell her. Tell her what happened. I looked around the room when the flowers caught my eye. I headed over to them and say the note that hung on a white rose stem. I looked at it. "_MeEt Me At ThE pArK aFtEr ScHoOl, I'lL bE WaItInG. :O)" _I cursed under my breath and ran out of he house. I ran towards the place I needed to be. The park. _  
_

I ran as fast as I could. I kept running until I saw them. The girl that I loved, and the one person I've trusted since I was little... Kissing..

I felt tears appear in my eyes. I turned and took off. I ran as fast as I could away from them. I reached hoe shortly after and went straight to my room. I slammed my door I cried the rest of the day...

Nepeta P.O.V.

After the kiss Gamzee walked me home. I was surprised that no one was in the park. I shrugged it off and continued talking to Gamzee on the way to my house. I started unconsciously rubbing my wrist again and he noticed.

"Hey Catsis, you're rubbing your wrist again" I looked down.

"Oh! Whoops, sorry! Haha" I gave a nervous laugh which he seemed to buy. After reaching my house, he kissed me on the cheek goodbye and he left. When I walked through the front door I heard a door slam. I shrugged it off as Karkat getting in an argument with Kankri. I headed up the stairs and to my room. I plopped onto my bed and sighed. I got ready for bed then went to sleep after such a long day.

Kankri P.O.V.

I was talking to Damara quietly in room when I heard a door slam loudly.

"それは何でしたか？_(What was that?)_" I shrugged and told her I would be right back and left to see what it was. It sounded like it came from Karkat's room so I knocked the door.

"Karkat? Is everything alright? May I come in?" I asked through the door.

"Just... Just leave me alone" I realized something must have happened with Nepeta. I sighed and opened the door to find him curled into a ball on this bed. No doubt crying. I closed the door and went back to my room.

"Damara, it seems you'll have to go home for today. My dearest apologizes" She looked to me and nodded, knowing it was a problem I needed to solve. I helped her out the window as she hugged me goodbye. She understood my standards and didn't do anything I didn't want her to. Everyone treated her badly even though she has never done anything truly wrong. She can be triggering at times, but she means well.

After Damara left I went back to Karkat's room and opened the door. I walked in and shut the door gently behind me. With the small click of the door Karkat shot his head up. His eyes were red from crying along with a tear stained face. I sighed and him and sat on his bed.

"What the hell do you want?" His voice wavered. I looked at him and raised a brow.

"Is it not an older brothers duty to watch out for his younger sibling? Karkat, I understand you're not up for talking at the moment but I would at least like to know a summary of what happened" I told him. He looked to the ground and dried his eyes with the sleeve of his sweater. He sighed before he spoke.

"Nepeta and Gamzee are dating now. I saw them kiss in the park. Does that sum it up for you?" He asked. I sighed and patted his shoulder.

"Well, knowing Nepeta she had to have thought about it before saying yes and as such. Did anything happen at school?" He looked down even more.

"Terezi up and kissed me in the hall. She said she wanted us to get back together. Nepeta saw the kiss so, that's probably why she went out with Gamzee. She probably felt like I was playing her" I looked at him and sighed again.

"My best advice to you is to tell Gamzee, Terezi, and Nepeta all how you truly feel. Not all at once of coarse, but baby steps. Don't rush it. But however things turn out, it will turn out fine" I gave him a small reassuring smile. I got up and left his room, hoping he'd take the right path.

* * *

_**Sorry for being gone for so long! Here's another chapter. I'll try to post the next chapter sooner! Thank you for reading!**_


	8. These Feelings Won't Leave

_**Hello again! I hope you enjoyed that last chapter, I hope you enjoy this one as well! Also, sorry for he long wait. **_

* * *

Nepeta P.O.V.

It's been about 2 weeks since I've began dating Gamzee. A lot of people were shocked, since all of them, except Gamzee of coarse, knew what happened. Equius was a little cross with me, but I didn't blame him. After a while, Equius saw how he treated me and respected it and he didn't object after word. Karkat and I haven't spoken, making the house sprinkle with awkwardness everywhere. I also heard that Karkat has begun dating Terezi, making the pain i my heart grow worse and worse. I've also caught Kurloz and Meulin about 20 times since Gamzee and I started dating. Those two can never get enough of each other.

I didn't mind Karkat and Terezi dating; a lot of us figured that they'd begin going out again eventually. Karkat would give Gamzee odd glances now and then and Gamzee would give him the same glances, unknowing what that was about. I decided not to get involved, considering that they were best friends ad they would make up with each other eventually.

Gamzee P.O.V.

It's been two weeks since I began dating Nepeta. It has been two weeks since Karkat told me he had feelings for her as well. We've been at each others throats ever since then. We didn't fight of coarse, for Nepeta's sake, but we made sure to tell each other off when she wasn't around. It would never become violent of coarse, for the sake of our so called, "friendship" that was slowly fading. There was also the fact he was dating that bitch Terezi. I hated her so much, with a deep burning passion. Terezi and I had what Nepeta would call a, "Kismesistude". Nobody knew that of coarse, only Terezi and I. Her compared to Nepeta, I like Nepeta. I guess you could say love her.

I think he decided to date Terezi in attempt to get over Nepeta, which was a low chance. I don't care for it though, I don't think it truly matters.

Karkat P.O.V.

It's true. I still love Nepeta even though she was with Gamzee. Gamzee and I were at each others throats since I told him about my feelings towards Nepeta. We technically hated each other. But I'm sure he'd hate himself more if someone were to tell him about what happened in the 5th grade. About him not being able to take his medication and all. Especially what he done to Nepeta, nearly killing her. She survived luckily, only with a few head injuries and a broken wrist. It was a true miracle that Equius survived though. He was closer to death than Nepeta was, considering he was strangled.

In the end I was the only one who helped Gamzee calm down. That was until Kanaya came in. She kicked him in the crotch, punched Vriska in the face, and knocked Eridan out that lasted about 4 days. Even though she hurt a lot of people, I have to admit, she was pretty bad ass. But back to the point.

I decided to go out with Terezi in hopes to make Gamzee jealous and get her off my back about me going out with her. Both Gamzee and Terezi had a thing a while back but decided that it would be best if they went into something Nepeta calls a Kismesistude. Gamzee and her think no else knows about it, but Kanaya and I know exactly what's going on. We would never say anything though. For his and Nepeta's sake. They were together now after all. No one expected it at all. Especially me of all people...

Terezi P.O.V.

I knew Karkat didn't like me. It hurt a little, but everyone knew he liked Nepeta. It was a little to obvious. I'm not mad, or jealous or anything. Okay, maybe a little, but not a whole lot. I can't blame Nepeta for it though. She is quiet beautiful and funny. I think she deserves better than that douche Gamzee. Him and I have a mutual hate. Nepeta would call it a Kismesistude. We meet up every other Tuesday to have "Hate-Snogs" or something of the sort. I know I'm cheating on Karkat, and Gamzee knows he's cheating on Nepeta, but hey, it happens. I truly do like Karkat, but knowing he doesn't feel the same way? It just makes it easier.

_**~Time Skip to Monday morning~** _

Nepeta P.O.V

My eye's shot open at the sound of my alarm as I blinked at the plain white ceiling that stared back. I sat up and turned off the alarm and began to get ready for another day of school. I sighed realizing that it was going to be the same as always. Everyone ignoring one another, no one speaking. Just Equius and Gamzee talking to me with the occasional glances Karkat and I give each other back and fourth. I sighed again, grabbed my bag, and then headed down stairs. I quickly grabbed a piece of toast and went out the door, forgetting my siblings, my two-step brothers, and my sister. As I walked mindlessly across the road, I heard a honk of a car horn. Then... Black.

Karkat P.O.V.

My bag dropped to the cement as I starred at the none moving body lying in the street. The blur of tears crowded my eyes as I raced towards her. I picked her up and saw she was unconscious. The tears over flowed.

"NEPETA!" I choked on my words. Tears flowed freely down my cheeks, scared of what the effect would be.

* * *

_**Hey you guys. Sorry once again for the late chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. See you next time!**_


	9. Things Happen

_**Hey there you guys! Sorry for such the wait! I have been writing in a personal journal at school so do not worry. If I am not on the site I will still be in the process of writing. I would also like to give special thank yous to all the people who have been following this fanfiction! Seriously guys, it does mean a lot to me. I hope you like the new chapter. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Nepeta P.O.V

_Where... Where am I?.. _

The thought raced through my mind as my eye lids struggled to keep open. My ears filled with silence with the occasional beep. I slowly turned my head to where it was coming from. A heart monitor. I tuned my head the other way to see a women asleep next to me. _Mom... _I turned my head back towards the ceiling, remember what happened. The sound of a horn and the black that flooded my mind right after.

I sighed and closed my eyes. _Where's Karkat?... _

Karkat P.O.V.

My thighs touched my chest as my face buried into my knees. Everyone stayed home after the accident. Dianna was at the hospital while everyone else stayed here, panicked.

Meulin was in her room, as well was Kankri. My dad was down stairs, waiting for a call from Dianna. I sighed and realized that I should probably go over to Gamzee's to tell him what exactly happened. I got up and went to Meulin's room to tell her where I was going. She wouldn't make to big of a deal out of it as dad or possibly Kankri.

I opened the door to find her tear stained face asleep on Kurloz's chest. He looked up and shook his head, signaling that she doesn't want to be woken up right now. I nodded, understanding why. I left the room and when the door clicked behind me, I decided to forget what I just saw.

I went to Kankri's room and knocked on the door lightly. After I heard scrambling I heard a small, "Come in."

I opened the door to see him standing in front of his closet, "Uhm... What are you doing?" I looked at him up and down.

He let out a relieved sigh, "Oh, it's just you. You may come out now, Damara," he stepped aside as his girlfriend, wearing one of his sweaters and had a goofy grin on her face, walked out of the closet and made her way over to his bed.

"このセーターは快適です。**_(This sweater is_**_ **comfortable)** _" Damara stated. Hell if I know what she said. She made her way to his bed and plopped down. Kankri looked at her, sighed and shook his head. _  
_

"What did you need Karkat?" He questioned in a short and quiet voice.

"I came to tell you that I'll be heading my way to Gamzee's to tell him about Nepeta" I told him calmly.

He looked at me with a somewhat shocked expression, considering he knows Gamzee and I have been fighting for weeks, "Oh.. Alright, be careful and you get into a fight call me straight away, understand? Also, be home around 5:30, we will be leaving to see Nepeta at that time."

I smiled softly, knowing he was worried and concerned, "Okay. See you later Kankri." I left the room and left the house then checked my watch. 3:50. _He should be out of school by now. _

About 15 minutes later I arrived at his house. I sighed heavily and stepped up to the door step. I knocked on the door and no answer. I knocked again and once again, no answer. I groaned and rolled my eyes in frustration. I reached under the mat and found the spare key then unlocked the door. I crept it open and heard a thud from the upstairs. _I must be right below his room. Stupid asshole must have tripped or got to high or some shit. _I groaned again and made my way up the stairs to Gamzee's room and was about to knock on the door when I heard a certain voice scream his name. I shot open the door to find Terezi on top of him, both of them fully clothed thankfully. My eyes widened as they turned their heads towards me.

"Shit, Karkat it's not-" Gamzee begins to yell as he pushes Terezi off of him, as her face is now turned away from me in shame.

"Save it, Gamzee. I don't need your petty excuses. I just came by to tell you that you're girlfriend was in the hospital, but I see you're too busy to care at the moment." I left the house with that and walked angrily back home. _I should have fucking knew. _I hit myself mentally to think he would stop his Kismesissitude with Terezi for Nepeta, but I was obviously wrong. I wondered if I should tell Nepeta or not, and chose that I shouldn't... Not yet.

Nepeta P.O.V.

After a while, I woke up again, with the doctor at my side to tell me I'd be leaving the hospital in while. I thought it was odd for me to leave this fast but I didn't question it. He told me all I had were a few cuts and bruises but I was lucky to have nothing serious. Of coarse I wasn't allowed to attend school for the next for days and that I should take an easy but other than that, I was perfectly fine. Soon after, Kenton, Meulin, Kankri, and Karkat showed up to pick and my mom up. It was quiet on the way home but I didn't mind it since I had a raging head ache, which the doctor also told me was normal.

When we got home I went straight to my room and onto my laptop to see if I got any messages. And sure enough I did. Several from Equius and a few from Kanaya. I decided it would be better to choose Equius's first since he's always been such a worry wort.

**~centaurusTesticle began pestering arsticCatnip~ **

**D - Nepeta, where were you and your siblings today? **

**D - Nepeta, answer me**

**D - Answer me. I am beginning to worry**

**:33 sorry equihiss! i was at the hospital**

**:33 but i am okay now so no worries!**

**D - I will be over in a bit**

**:33 equihiss mew don't have to do that**

**~centaurusTesticle ceased pestering arsticCatnip~**

**:33 oh boy... **

I sighed and clicked on Kanaya's messages.

**~grimAuxiliatrix began pestering arsticCatnip~ **

**Hello Nepeta, I Saw You, Karkat, And Your Siblings Were Not At School Today. Did Something Happen? **

**:33 oh, hello kanaya! sorry fur replying late, i was at the hospital. but im okay now!**

**Oh Dear. Are You Alright? What Happened? **

**:33 i was hit by car. but im okay now so no worries!**

**Oh My, I See. I Am Glad You're Alright, But I Have Some Heart Breaking Information You Have Rights To Know About. **

**:33 oh, and what would that be kanaya? **

**It Seems Gamzee And Terezi Are In A Kismesissitude. I Am Severely Sorry Nepeta..**

My breath hitched and eyes widened.

**:33 oh.. i s33. well, i have to go kanaya. i will talk to mew later! **

**Good Bye Nepeta. See You Soon. **

**~grimAuxiliatrix ceased pestering arsticCatnip~ **

I sat a few moments in silence before I heard a few knocks at bedroom door. A small dent showed up on my door. I smiled as a small but dark voice let out a word, "Fiddlesticks," the voice said.

"Come in," I chuckled slightly with a bit of joy in me. The door opened to reveal the person I suspected, Equius. He closed the door behind him and before I could say a word he was savaging my arms and legs for the injuries I didn't have.

"Equihiss," I raised a brow in frustration.

"Yes?" He questioned while searching my right arm.

"What do mew think mew're doing?" I asked with an annoyed tone.

"Just making sure my 'Moirail' is alright," I smiled, knowing he cared calmed me down. There was also the fact he was using the romance key I called Quadrants.

After finding no injuries, I decided to vent to Equius about everything. From why I accidentally got hit by a car for my mindlessness to what Kanaya told me just before he arrived. I teared up while I told him about Gamzee's unfaithfulness.

"I knew I should have said something about that darn guy! He's nothing but trouble!" He stated in an angry tone.

"Well," I sighed, "nothing we can do about it now..." My voice trailed off and Equius groaned in thought.

"What are you going to do about this?" Equius asked eagerly. I could tell in his voice he wanted me to ask him to beat up Gamzee, but I knew I could never wish that upon a friend. Even if they betrayed or hurt me.

"I'll purrobably just break up with him. That's all I really can do," I told him softly. He nodded in agreement. A little afterwords he went home; I went straight to bed after he left. _I need to sleep this off... _

* * *

_**Hey you guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Again, sorry for such the wait, I've been a bit busy and distracted lately. But like I said, I will be writing it at school in my free time. Once again, hope you enjoyed the chapter! **_


End file.
